The Untold Tales of The Dark Knight (Season 1)
by alster08
Summary: When Gotham is crime free for a year. Is it safe for Batman to step down. The story is separated into seasons, episodes, and chapters. Each Episode deals with a new plot but they all connect.
1. Table of Contents

**The Untold Tales of The Dark Knight **

Episode 1 "The Mysterious Investigation"

Chapter 1: The Future of Wayne Enterprises

Chapter 2: The Riddle

Chapter 3: Search and Destroy

Episode 2 "Double Trouble"

Chapter 4: The Killer Within

Chapter 5: The War

Chapter 6: Rise of the Bat

Episode 3 "A Frosty Dilemma"

Chapter 7:

Chapter 8:

Chapter 9:

Episode 4 "A Strange Encounter"

Chapter 10:

Chapter 11:

Chapter 12:

Episode 5 "The Black Truth"

Chapter 13:

Chapter 14

Chapter 15:

Episode 6 "A Huge War"

Chapter 16:

Chapter 17:

Chapter 18:

Episode 7 "The League of Assassins"

Chapter 19:

Chapter 20:

Chapter 21:

Episode 8 "Identity Theft"

Chapter 22:

Chapter 23:

Chapter 24:

Episode 9 "The Return"

Chapter 25:

Chapter 26:

Chapter 27:

Episode 10 "The Backstabber"

Chapter 28:

Chapter 29:

Chapter 30:


	2. Ep1 Ch1 The Future of Wayne Enterprises

Episode 1/Chapter 1: The Future of Wayne Enterprises

The sun rose on a beautiful summer day. The birds chirped and sang loud enough to hide the noise of Monday morning rush hour. The heat was intense, energy draining. A simple glance down the street was mesmerizing, basically playing games with your eyes. It was one f those days where you would not forget to dress in a dark colored t-shirt to disguise the sweat beneath your arm. This was a typical day in Gotham City.

"Mr. Wayne, it's time to get up," said Alfred.

"Please, just let me sleep," responded Bruce Wayne, CEO of Wayne Enterprises.

"You know today is not the day for that. You have a big meeting with the board of Wayne enterprises. If you know what's best for you, it is time to wake up," informed Alfred.

"I know, I know. I was just playing Alfred." Bruce Wayne slowly rose from his bed, and then stretched his arms. "We have a lot to do today."

Bruce Wayne forced himself to the washroom; he opened the medicine cabinet, still half asleep. Without looking he grabbed the shaving cream and spread it across his scruffy face. A blind person would not tell the difference between his face and bark on a tree. Soon after, he stroked his face with his sharpest razor; then finished off with a warm splash in the face. He stripped down to nothing hopped in the shower and began to scrub down. By the end of the shower, he was sparkly clean. His hair could be mistaken for a star. His outfit was next on the agenda. He decided to dress in the normal cliché: black suit, red tie, shiny shoes, sliver watch, and slicked back hair. Bruce made himself stunning.

Bruce exited his room and slowly made his way down the archway to the kitchen, where he knew he could find Alfred.

"You cleaned up very fine, Mr. Wayne."

"Don't I always," joked Bruce.

"Yes you do," laughed Alfred.

The nonsense jokes were all part of their daily routine. Alfred has become part of the Wayne family, practically serving the Wayne family for nearly thirty years and counting. His loss would be devastating.

"You know what Alfred; I truly believe Gotham has changed for the better. Today marks one year of safety in Gotham. No super villain has lurked the streets of Gotham or has broken out of Arkham Asylum. I really think the days of Batman are over." Inside Bruce's mind, he wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing. Deep down, he misses the days of crime fighting; throwing punches, busting villains, and spoiling plans.

"It is all thanks to you, Mr. Wayne. Without your efforts as Batman to end crime fighting, Gotham would be up in flames, or gagging on Joker gas, or even worse, controlled by penguins," chuckled Alfred while slowly pouring double strength coffee for Bruce and himself. Something had to get them through the day.

Bruce took a long sip before responding, "You can't give me all the props. I couldn't have done it without Robin, Batwomen, and of course Catwomen." The three had become part of his life, but during the year which lacked much crime fighting, they all went their separate ways. If a tragedy were to suddenly occur, they all agreed they would reunite once again.

Bruce glanced at the clock and shouted, "got to go," before Alfred had a chance to respond. Bruce rushed down the corridor, eventually reaching the front door. A twist to the gold doorknob led him out to his freshly waxed, black, 2013 Mercedes-Benz. He then quickly jumped in and took off at nearly 80mph; Wayne Enterprises was the destination.

The trip consisted of cutting in between cars and beating yellow lights. He was in the Wayne Enterprise parking lot in no time.

Bruce exited his vehicle and rushed his way down to the front entrance only to be interrupted by long time employee Sydney Lee.

"Mr. Wayne isn't it a beautiful day?" blurted Sydney. She had thin light blond Repunzel hair, held together in a braid. Her skin was as white as the clouds above them. Her outfit consisted of a flannel, followed by a skirt. Her outfit gave off the, "I'm rich, I'm better" intention.

Bruce smiled, "I agree, who wants to be cooped up in a nice, well designed, air conditioned building." The smile on Sydney's face grew, now ear to ear.

"I just thought when you make your decision today, on whom to give Wayne Enterprises to, choose wisely." She winked, and then took off.

_This is going to be harder than I thought. I have to choose between Sydney, a great friend, plus a long time employee. Also Robert Hemsworth, a loyal employee for nearly two decades now is also expecting the position. Not to mention the other employees who are going to bring up strong cases for themselves. Wayne Enterprises can not fall into the wrong hands. _

Bruce sighed and then walked in. As he walked to the elevator, he smiled and waved to the receptionist, knowing it may be his last. He then got into the elevator, and ordered it to floor twenty five. Elevator music filled Bruce's thoughts and cooled off his distress. He exited the elevator, suitcase in hand, and then traveled to the conference room. He was sure this would be his last visit to Wayne Enterprises as the CEO. When he walked into the room, all the seats were taken but his. He was the last to arrive. He quickly glanced at his watch realizing that he is a half an hour late. It was a bad way to start a rough day. He greeted each and every one of the attendees. He then took his seat and opened his brief case.

"Today is going to be a big part of the Wayne Enterprise history. As we all know, I am stepping down and we need someone loyal to take over." There were more people in the room than Bruce anticipated; at least thirty. He didn't think many people were eager to take over his business. "Let's not waste any time. Let the speeches begin."

Three hours passed and less than half the room gave their speech. Not one person stood out from the rest. They all basically said the same thing about loyalty and responsibility; nothing original yet. It was like listening to a broken record. Sydney Lee was next to present.

"Hello everyone! As we all know, Wayne Enterprises is the heart of Gotham. Without it, well I can't even imagine what it would be without it. I don't intend on rambling about loyalty or responsibility. I'm sure Mr. Wayne is tired of it. I'm just going to get right to the point. Wayne Enterprise needs a leader with an equal or higher work ethic than Bruce Wayne. I'm not saying that I posses this quality by I sure do have the desire. That is what a true Wayne Enterprise CEO should aspire for. I have great future plans for Wayne Enterprise in the near future. I want to expand it outside of Gotham to places that are just like how Gotham was before Wayne Enterprises stepped in. Wayne Enterprises has done its job in Gotham. Expansion is what we need. That is what I am going to push for if Mr. Wayne selects me for the position. Thank you Mr. Wayne and the rest of you for listening." Sydney Lee, took her seat and then shot Bruce Wayne a smile.

"Thank you, Miss. Lee. I think it's time for a Lunch Break. We will resume the presentations in thirty minutes." Everyone rushed out the door, mumbling things about Sydney and Bruce under their breath. Before Sydney had a chance to exit the room, Bruce signaled for her to stay.

"What is it, Mr. Wayne," Sydney questioned and then gave Bruce a seductive glare. Words then filled Bruce's mind.

_What is she doing? I did not intend for anything like that. _

"I just wanted to let you know…" Before Brush had a chance to finish, Sydney reached for his red tie. Her soft hands slowly made its way onto Bruce's freshly shaven face. Bruce tried to say something but she hushed him with a single finger. She went too far, Bruce pushed her away, nearly knocking her to the ground. The smile immediately vanished from her face and a frown grew on his.

"I just wanted to let you know, that your ideas are great but I do not want you to be upset if you don't get the job." The words rushed out of his mouth and then he marched to the door, surprised and disgusted at Sydney's intentions. Sydney's chance at Wayne Enterprise's CEO quickly diminished.

Lunch break went smoothly, people ate what they packed, socialized, and ran erreands. Everyone returned promptly after thirty minutes passed. Bruce made sure he avoided eye contact with Sydney at all times. He was sure she was out of the listings after her sudden actions. A few more hours went by, only two candidate's speeches really stuck in his head, one of them being Sydney's. There was only one person left to go and it was Robert Hemsworth who had been a loyal employee for Wayne Enterprises for nearly twenty years. Bruce was sure Robert would not let him down.

Robert stood up when Bruce prompted him to begin. Robert was almost fifty, had no hair on the top of his head, grey hairs were found occasionally in his thick facial hair. He wore the normal cliché suit; nothing really made him stand out from anyone else, until he started speaking. He began talking about loyalty, responsibility and the importance of Wayne Enterprises, just like everyone else. He mentioned the roots of the enterprise. Then he began incorporating future ideas for the Enterprise. He mentioned expansion, not only to other cities, but countries as well. He mentioned funding for better education in the business world. His ideas were great, probably best out of the rest. At his current stance, he was a shoe in for the job.

"Thank you for your time," said Robert with a smile planted on his face.

"That concludes today's speeches. Thank you all. I have come up with a candidate. I know it was fast but he or she possesses something fascinating about themselves that could improve Wayne Enterprises. They posses great ideas, they are responsible, they are loyal, they are diligent, they are what Wayne Enterprise needs. I now present, the new CEO of Wayne Enterprises…" the reminder of Bruce's speech was suddenly cut off when the lights in the entire building shut down. The television set hung on the wall above them flickered on. On the screen grew a green question mark. The lights returned but with a greenish coloring. The room filled with a cacophony of mind shattering shrieks and screams. Soon after, a 3…, 2…, 1… sequence appeared on the screen. A man popped up on the screen, back facing the camera.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Guess who. I am green and dangerous!" The voice was unclear but intimidating. The people within the building knew exactly who the man was; causing an increase in the terror.

Bruce froze, much like others. Nothing of this nature has ever occurred at Wayne Enterprises. The security was top notch. A fly couldn't even manage to get in without being noticed by a security camera.

The man on the screen slowly turned his chair until his face was visible. His hat covered the top of his head, and purple bandana surrounded the area around his eyelids. He wore a green suit followed by purple beneath. Now it was obvious who was causing the madness within the building.

Bruce Wayne quietly mumbled under his heavy breath, "Riddler"


	3. Ep1 Ch2 The Riddle

Episode 1/Chapter 2 "The Riddle"

"Someone hurry and get help," called a random man from the frantic crowd, followed by many frightened people rushing to the Conference Room exit door. Panic broke out like a forest fire when the door refused to budge open. An evil laugh came from the television, nearly scaring everyone to death.

"Ha, ha, ha. You think you would get out of this so easily," smirked the Riddler looking directly into the camera set. His eyes screamed evil when it met with those of the crowd. They were simply like ants to him. He contained the ability to do whatever he desired with them. That's what drove the fear through the roof.

"What have you done," cried Sydney Lee out of distress. Her face was growing whiter by the second; the fear was taking over her and she allowed it. "Are you going to kill us?"

"You fools. I have managed to seal every single door in this building. Nobody can get in or out. I have jammed all communications don't expect the cops here anytime soon," informed the Riddler, laughing, having a blast, until he was out of breath.

"Impossible." The word came from Bruce. "There is always a way out."

"You can't even get out of that simple room, let alone the building," replied the Riddler who was right. He had them trapped like pets in a home. There was no way out of the Conference Room or the building without his power.

"How did you manage to do this?" This time the words came from Robert Hemsworth. He kept his cool; he seemed almost untouched by the ravaging event. If he anything, he acted the same before the crisis.

"I have my ways."

"What ways?"

"Let's just say, a friend who works in Wayne Enterprises hooked me up."

"Who," hollered Bruce with his fists clenched, waving towards the television screen, failing to hide his furry. He had no idea who the traitor could be. Every one of the employees appeared to be loyal and harmless. Whoever it was, he or she is a professional at hiding their true personality.

"Oh Wayne, do you really think you're going to find out that easily?"

Bruce nearly exploded. The fact that he has had a traitor within the building nearly every single day seemed unrealistic. The employees were given a huge paycheck, healthcare benefits, and yearly bonuses. If you worked for Wayne Enterprises, you basically lived like a king. Whoever the double agent was, Bruce swore he would find them.

"Why are you keeping us in here," shouted another emotionally broken down voice within the Conference Room.

"For my big event of course," said the Riddler. Confusion broke out through the crowd rapidly. "An event that would make history. Not that my other events didn't make history or anything. Gotham is doomed as we know it and it's all up to you guys. Answer my riddle and the doors will open. You will be able to leave and worn the Gotham Police before the big event occurs. The odds of you solving my riddle are very slim though." His words came out as a surprise to nearly everyone in the room. Any hope that was in the room at the time promptly vanished.

"What's going to happen at the big event," another random voice asked the question.

"That can be found out by solving the riddle as well," replied the Riddler. "In fact the answer to the riddle is my big event. Consider this Riddle as a two for one deal."

Endless thoughts of terror running Gotham once again flooded into his Bruce's mind once again. What the Riddler had been planning seemed extreme and he wasn't sure if he would be able to handle it; at least not alone.

"Batman will stop you," shouted an old woman still seated her Conference Room chair.

"Oh please, the Bat hasn't been seen now in over a year. I wouldn't be surprised if he retired from saving your butts on a plethora of cases," mocked the Riddler who was sure the Batman would not be able to stop his plans.

"I will never doubt Batman," mumbled the old lady and quickly retreated from the conversation.

"Just say the riddle already," announced Bruce.

"Hold your horses Wayne. I haven't even had a chance to explain the rules. Anyways, the event occurs promptly after one hour exactly. Complete the riddle in fifty nine minutes and you only have a minute to worn the rest of Gotham. Solving the riddle in thirty minutes and that gives you thirty minutes to warn Gotham. Just think closely about it, many lives in Gotham depend on you thirty or so people. You'll soon see for yourself." The harsh words caused an increase in commotion throughout the room. Many of the women were balling while the men were trying to wake themselves from this "dream." From what the Riddler had said, no one was positive if they would ever see their family or friends again.

"After I announce the riddle, you will be permitted exactly one hour to solve and be able to warn Gotham," repeated the Riddler, attempting to make things clearer but in reality it was cut and clear, solve the riddle, warn Gotham, foil his plot.

"Go ahead," replied Bruce, hoping to be able to tackle this riddle, get to Wayne Manor, change into the Bat Suit and halt Riddler's retched plot.

"Thanks for the permission," sneered the Riddler. "Well here it is." The TV screen automatically switched to the text of the riddle. While people were reading it across the screen, Riddler read it aloud. "**What blows up and releases a lot of fear?"** Many different things began to swarm into Bruce's mind along with the rest of the employees. "Your hour starts now. I'll have my people listening in, if someone says the correct answer, a sound will occur and the doors will usable. Good luck! Got to go, see you later… possibly." With one last laugh, the Riddler vanished from their television screen causing a cloud of relief to reach everyone.

People were shouting things out like "Scarecrow gas", "bombs in apartment buildings", and "exploding plane engines" obnoxiously across the room, but yet no sound. Riddler was a more complicated foe, he was never one to be able to outsmart so easily. If anything, he was in the same terror boat with villains like Joker, Penguin, and Freeze.

_What blows up and releases a lot of fear. _The line kept repeating in Bruce's mind but nothing that came seemed logical enough. He continued thinking but his mind kept being cut off to one thing…the traitor.

Meanwhile, others in the room continued to shout things out without any thought, while others gave up, acknowledging the fact that they may never solve the riddle and lives may end because of it but then there were the others, like Bruce, who thought long and hard about it.

Bruce noticed that a timer filled the television screen; five minutes had already slipped from them. With fifty five minutes left, the pressure grew by the millisecond. Many people finally stopped shouting things out on the top of their head and actually gave the riddle some thought. There was still a tad bit of hope in the room but was shrinking. Bruce began to think that nobody outside this building knows about anything, they are oblivious to a sudden disaster that may occur. The idea tore up Bruce's mind along with the horrifying news of a traitor within the building as they speak.

The clock slipped down to forty minutes. The best Bruce has come up with was "balloons filled with corrosives", but the siren failed to ring.

Robert approached Bruce and said, "Maybe if two minds work together, this would be a whole lot easier." Bruce acknowledged but continued to isolate himself into his own deep thoughts where he began to debate with himself.

_It must be a bomb. But wait, that's too obvious even for the Riddler. Maybe that's what he wants us to think. It has to be more complicated though. A bomb, Riddler would be more creative than that. But there is a possibility of fear gas being released from the bomb. Wait, something similar had already happened. Whatever it is, it has to be unique. Something no one would think of. _

Robert continued, "I'm guessing it has to involve some sort of bomb. The Riddler is notorious for bombs." Bruce ignored, hinting Robert to back off. Robert accepted the hint but did not depart the area.

The timer passed the thirty minute mark and still no luck. Very few people continued to think, and the majority began sobbing to themselves. Bruce remained untouched, much like rock. Now people began to attempt busting open the doors or shattering windows, but still no good fortune. Whatever the Riddler had done, it was doing the job right.

Outside the Conference Room, the receptionists and other employees mimicked those trapped within the Conference Room. They sat down and gave the Riddle some serious thought.

The timer struck the twenty minute mark when Robert finally said to Bruce, "Do you think it has anything to do with Arkham Asylum. There certainly is a lot of fear within those gates." Bruce nearly jumped at the sound of the idea.

"That's it! A bomb at Arkham releasing all those within," shouted Bruce. A siren rang loud enough to make people cover their ears. A few seconds passed and the doors opened. People rushed through the doors nearly trampling others in their path. Bruce had solved the riddle with twenty minutes to spare.

Robert stood up and said to Bruce, "A bomb at Arkham, sounds pretty serious." He began walking to the door but Bruce grabbed him at the shoulder and yanked him back. "What is Mr. Wayne?" Bruce clenched his teeth, his hands formed into fists; if he got any angrier, smoke would spill out of his ears.

Bruce finally announced, "You're the traitor."


	4. Ep1 Ch3 Search and Destroy

Episode 1/Chapter 3 "Search and Destroy"

"You have the wrong idea, Mr. Wayne," cried Robert struggling to break free from Bruce's tight grip. "I would never betray the people of Wayne Enterprises or the people of Gotham. I am loyal!"

"Bull, I know it was you." Bruce was one hundred percent positive Robert was the one who helped Riddler seal the doors and plan this plot. Robert was Riddler's key to the event, he couldn't have done it without him.

Another voice finally interrupted, "Enough of the jokes, Robert. You've done your time with me. Bruce, you can have him" Riddler's upper body returned to the television screen, he appeared the same as before, but this time unhappy.

"I thought we had a deal," blurted Robert.

"Do I look delirious to you? Well don't answer that."

Anger suddenly consumed Robert. His face turned bright red, and his fists clenched. He scrambled to the television screen and swung his fist, shattering the screen into millions of tiny pieces. Riddler was surprised someone of his age could manage to do that. Soon after, blood began to ooze from his fist onto the carpet floor. Robert has finally lost his temper.

Even though the screen was in pieces, the speaker was still intact. The Riddler then scolded, "I told you to not give any hints as to the answer to the riddle. You defied me and basically gave them the answer. Such crime will not go unpunished." Riddler voice was rising tremendously along with Roberts. They began going back and forth about their deal, about how Riddler was going to personally train him in the arts of evilness. The nickering seemed endless, along with time consuming.

"Enough!" Bruce finally ended the argument. "Riddler, you will not get away with this. People are already warning the police. In fact, they are probably already at Arkham stopping the bomb."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Wayne. That bomb cannot and will not be found. It would be a miracle if someone had found it."

"It will be found and destroyed. Mark my words; I know what I'm saying. And after the police destroy it, they'll come after you. I will find you myself if I must. You have my word."

"Think what you want. I have no time for this. I have more plots to plan, by the way eighteen minutes till detonation," informed the Riddler, then his voice quickly left the room.

Bruce rushed back to catch Robert before he had a chance to evacuate the room. Before Bruce's hands got in contact with Robert, Robert through a punch to Bruce's right eye, knocking him to the ground. Bruce quickly rose up, one hand covering his injured eye, the other swinging at Roberts gut. Robert made an appalling noise as the punch made him fly towards the wall. On impact with the wall, Robert fell to the floor, this time not trying to get up.

"Stop this now Robert. You will not get away," said Bruce, huffing and puffing. Bruce grabbed Robert by the shirt and dragged him across the blood drenched floor, to a nearby chair and threw him in it. The interrogation began.

"Do you know the location of the bomb!" shrieked Bruce. Containing his irritation was not an option. The answers were desperately needed. The bomb exploding is not an option in Bruce's intellect.

"I know nothing," returned Robert. If Bruce wanted answers, he was going to have to force them out of him.

"Yes you do," replied Bruce also throwing another punch to Roberts face.

Robert coughed up a cup of fresh blood before he finally spoke, "Why would I tell you anything."

"Robert, I don't think you understand how serious the issue is. The people in that asylum are deadly. They will kill us all as revenge for where we have placed them," said Bruce while landing his fist full of furry to Roberts face hoping it force some words out of him.

Robert chuckled, "You're going to have to do more than that to get words out of me." He lifted his hand and looked at his watch which was covered in dry blood. "Only fifteen more minutes."

"Robert, you do not want to do this," hollered Bruce. "I will personally kill you if this bomb goes off. Do you understand me? Look me in the eye!" Bruce had never been so infuriated in his life. If you didn't know him, you would assume he was a psychopath at the state he is currently in.

"You don't have the guts." Robert was now attempting to push Bruce's buttons, just to see when he would finally just blow up.

Bruce swung countless punches at Roberts's body whose blood was spurting on every inch of the wall, carpet, table, and Bruce.

"Start talking!" Bruce's words came out fierce as he continued swinging punches that began to damage Roberts's infrastructure. Bruce stopped for a moment to gain some strength. It took a few seconds before he pulled back his arm, formed a fist, clenched his teeth, dropped his eyebrows, and threw a punch to Roberts jaw. Multiple teeth ripped from Roberts gums, causing an unbearable amount of pain. There was more blood on him then not. If Robert was to receive any more pain, he would surely be knocked out. That had to get him talking.

After a few shrieks, Robert finally gave in. "Alright, Alright. I'll talk."

Bruce had to ask the questions rapidly because the detonation countdown was at twelve minutes. Outside the building you could hear an abundance of police cars racing to the gates of Arkham along with screams and shouts of people with their loved ones; half did not even have a clue as to what madness was going on.

"Let's start off with, where's the damn bomb!"

"Somewhere in the sewers… beneath Arkham." Bruce couldn't be sure if Robert was telling the truth, but he had to take what was given.

"You better not be lying to me." Bruce raised his finger up to scare Robert.

Robert struggled to release a laugh and then replied, "After all you've done to me. Why would I lie now?"

"What happens when the bomb goes off?"

"The floor of Arkham will collapse; all the captives will be able to escape through the sewer system. Riddler is planning on guiding them out, but after that, there on their own." The information seemed realistic; Bruce took it as the truth.

"Don't go anywhere," ordered Bruce reaching for his cell phone. He dialed Alfred's number as quick as he possibly could. The phone rang three times before Alfred finally answered.

"Alfred, do you know what's going on," rushed Bruce. Every second saved was gold.

"Considering it's all over the news sir, yes I do."

"Well I managed to get some words out of one of Riddler's former partners who helped him plot this scheme. The bomb is located in the sewers beneath Arkham. Once it blows up, the floor of the Arkham building will collapse. The prisoners will be able to escape through the sewers!"

"That is awful sir."

"Tell the police that information now." Bruce hung up without a simple goodbye. He turned around towards the door to find Robert had escaped. He sprinted using all the energy left within his body which was very little. The door to the Conference Room shut on the end of his suit forcing Bruce to tear it. Now he looked like a homeless maniac. He skipped passed the elevators and immediately made his way to the staircase room shoving the door open. It took him about twenty seconds to make it to the first floor. In a race between Bruce and a cheetah down the stairs, Bruce would have won.

The lobby was empty; people must have run to spend time with their family, knowing hard times of crime are about to outbreak. With nine minutes left till detonation, Bruce scrambled to his vehicle. He had forgotten his car keys back in the building. There was no time to retrieve them. He took a quick glance of the parking lot and noticed Sydney's car backing out. That was his chance and he was not going to waste it.

He rushed to her, knocked as hard as he could on her windows, nearly giving her a heart attack. She rolled down her windows and stared long and hard before she finally recognized it was Bruce. The blood disguised his suit while camouflaging his tie and his hair was a mess. She continued to gaze but finally asked, "What do you want?"

"Robert's getting away!"

"What are you talking about?" Sydney was as confused as anyone being stopped by his employer drenched in blood, yelling at the top of their lungs that their fellow employee is getting away for some obscure reason.

"Robert is the traitor. He is the one who trapped us in that building and now he is gone."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"I need to get to his apartment now!" He ran over to the passenger side, opened the door and hopped in without permission smothering the blood all over the seat. Sydney was flabbergasted with the sudden change of events within the last forty five minutes and now this.

"And, where exactly is his apartment," screamed Sydney, having difficulty maintaining her cool.

"The Brownstone apartments, I saw it on his entrance card attached to his keys. That's exactly where he'll be. He will need his supplies before he can vanish from sight in Gotham."

"That's close by," added Sydney. She reversed from her personal parking spot and entered the fanatical traffic. Bruce glazed through the window noticing that every inch of the side walk was occupied by agitated families. The media were found on every corner of the street, interviewing countless people. Everyone was a victim today. Nearly every car was breaking some kind of driving law. People were making illegal u-turns, cutting other cars, driving at double the speed limit, and driving in the wrong direction. It was a race to the interstate and out of Gotham.

It only took about two or three minutes to reach the entrance gate of the Brownstone apartments; it was just across the street. Sydney's car could not go any further without a pass. Bruce hopped out immediately, glancing at his watch one more time. The police only had five more minutes to find that bomb and destroy it to save Gotham from a season of terror. He rushed to the gate and squeezed himself through two of the separated poles. His foot got caught, causing him to make a hard fall. It took a while for him to adjust his foot and make his run to the main office building about twenty yards away. It was fifteen seconds wasted.

He forced the door open, and took a leap to the receptionists who appeared oblivious to whats going on. "I need to know the apartment number for Robert… uh… Robert Hemsworth."

The lady stared at Bruce long and hard exactly like Sydney. Bruce had forgotten that his clothes were drenched in blood which had yet to dry.

"I'm Bruce Wayne, his employer. Now just tell me the damn room number now!"

It took her a while to recognize him but she eventually did. "Robert Hemworth, building E address 144."

Without a thank you, Bruce exited the building and turned his head right to see a sign that indicated Buildings A-F to the right. He followed the instruction along the way that told him buildings A-C on the next left and buildings D-F on the next right. That's when stumbled on the three buildings. Building E was in the center of D and F. He rushed in. There had to be four flights of stairs, so finding the room number was going to be harder than he previously imagined.

The first floor had rooms 110-120. He implied that rooms 140-150 had to be on the fourth floor. He skipped the second and third floor. He passed by rooms 140, 141, 142, and 143 as he hustled. Finally room 144 was at his fingertips. He reached for the doorknob and gave it a twist, surprisingly unlocked.

As he opened the door he was forced to place his shirt over his nose. The odor was foul, foul enough for Bruce to take a step out of the room and think about what he was doing. Bruce had trouble making out what it could be from. A few seconds later and he forced himself into the room. It was a pigsty. Shirts dangled from the fan, the couch was covered in stains, a fake tree lacked leaves, and the TV had numerous cracks, but what grabbed Bruce's attention was the writing on the wall. **I have left, but I will be back to kill Bruce Wayne. **

The line was written in the blood that Bruce had caused Robert to lose. Bruce's heart broke when he found out what he had done. He did the things out of the top of his head but failed to think of the consequences, thus adding himself on another foes hit list. Suddenly a loud, unforgettable noise caught Bruce's attention and brought him back to reality. Another look to his watch cause him to come to a conclusion.

_The Bomb_

He stood up still in shock, and walked unsteadily to what was left of a window. Through the window he could see smoke rising into the sunset, right above Arkham. Bruce prayed he would ever see the sun again.

Hours passed since the bombing and Bruce still stood by the window watching the darkness engulf anything cheerful. He began regretting going on his chase for Robert. Instead he, Batman, should have been the one in the sewers, saving Gotham. He let his fury distract him from peace. Many things began to occupy Bruce's already overflowed mind; the day had turned into a day the people of Gotham will despise, the day where Batman will once again lurk the streets, and the day where Riddler had the last laugh.

**END OF EPISODE 1**

**Please comment your thoughts about the story or it will be discontinued. I feel like no one is reading it. **


End file.
